


wallpaper frenzy

by yonghas



Category: Cravity (Band), Park Serim - Fandom, koo jungmo - Fandom, serimogu - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SERIM IS SO CLINGY, Secret Relationship, jungmo whiny, serimogu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonghas/pseuds/yonghas
Summary: In which Serim inhabits changing Jungmo's phone wallpapers with anything hilarious, something that Jungmo would whine of. Not until Jungmo does something that made Serim fluster in the process of doing the same antic once again.
Relationships: Koo Jungmo/Park Serim
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	wallpaper frenzy

After the Cloud 9 practice, their manager decides to treat the members out for food since they incredibly worked hard for this promotion. Later on in the van, Jungmo messaged Serim on Kakaotalk.

Jungmo  
HYUNG DID YOU CHANGE MY WALLPAPER AGAIN  
YOU ARE CRAZY

Serim  
Crazy for you.

Jungmo  
I HATE YOU SO MUCH

After this conversation Serim lets out an audible giggle which made the members unconsciously check out on him. He just shrugged it off and told them it's nothing. With Jungmo beside him, he gave the older a menacing glare. Serim just found this one so endearing, everything Jungmo does is so endearing for him knowing Jungmo has sulky tendencies. And Serim lives for that a lot. No one knows that Serim and Jungmo is in a relationship, knowing they all just started out with their careers, they have yet to be careful about getting caught. It was always hard for them but knowing how Serim was adoring and fond of Jungmo, he always gave themselves their own time in private.

In the restaurant, Jungmo kept shotting glares at Serim as they are seated towards each other, but it just made Serim chuckle and pinched Jungmo's cheeks, which resulted to him pouting. Serim always had to something to tease Jungmo about, in which he habits to changing Jungmo's wallpapers into something hilarious. 

Maybe that's how Serim could freely tease Jungmo in front of the others without being obvious.

Earlier during the practice, Serim sneaked into Jungmo's phone, giving himself a good dose of laughter while scrolling through his boyfriend's gallery, Jungmo doesn't delete his silly photos. He found one for today which was Jungmo scrunching his own nose and was so blurry, he didn't even know why Jungmo never deletes these kind of humorous photos.

But today, Jungmo was unbelievably quiet. He didn't even whine to Serim about it, like he was about to plot something. Serim just slides it off, maybe because his boyfriend was just tired so they didn't have to discuss about that. 

After giving themselves a good dine, they all decided to watch a movie because it was their day off the next day, anyways. With Serim and Jungmo sitting next to each other, Serim willingly let Jungmo rest his head on his shoulder while he is caressing his lover's hair. He wanted to cuddle Jungmo but they have to mindful about it. While everyone was indulged with the movie, he sneakily gave Jungmo a kiss on top of his head, they were sitting on the couch anyways and the younger ones decided to lay on the floor.

Jungmo can't help but to feel romantic excitement towards the boyfriend, it's such a shame he couldn't be showy to him right now, but deep down he knows that he appreciates Serim's existence, a lot. 

Sometimes Jungmo always thought that it was Serim who always initiated doing something for their relationship to progress somehow, deep inside he feels sympathetic because he doesn't know how to offer back Serim's wholehearted deeds for the sake of them. A trail of thought would even run through his head saying Serim is just too good for him, way too good.

Serim on the other hand, couldn't handle how he is so deprived of cuddling Jungmo right now, so he thought of something bonkers.

"Hey guys, just continue watching your movie. I think I left something at the company, Allen watch over them. I'll bring Jungmo with me." Serim stood up and informed the members, Jungmo was so astonished of what his boyfriend said. The two of them finally left the dorms and informed their manager that Serim left something in the company. So he decided to drive them there. Jungmo thought of something while getting busy in his phone.

As soon as they were dropped by in the building, they entered the practice room and Jungmo expected Serim to search for something but then Serim gave him a tight hug when as soon as he closed the door behind them.

"Hyung I thought you were looking for something?" Jungmo spoke while hugging Serim back.

"I'm looking for this." Serim digged his head on his boyfriend's neck. He was honestly so deprived of cuddles from Jungmo, like it was his source of strength. 

"You're so clingy. We see each other everyday, what's wrong with that, baby?" Jungmo was finally able to drop his endearments knowing it's just the two of them now.

"I want to give you love every second of the day, like you deserve it, babe. I'm sorry I can't even do it when you need it the most." There goes the part Jungmo despised a lot, Serim blaming himself when it was so understandable of their situation. Jungmo sighed as he let go of the tight hug from the older first and caressed Serim's face with his bare hands.

"I understand Serim, I know you're trying to be there for me. I can feel it, alright? Don't make yourself feel bad, you're doing great baby." Jungmo reassured him, everything about Serim was ideal for him.

"Are you sure?" Serim looked like he was about to cry, but Jungmo gave him a peck on his soft lips.

"I love you baby." Jungmo said while giving him another warm hug. Serim always loved this kind of love from Jungmo, just them in their own world.

Serim wanted to stay for a little while so they cuddled in the practice room sofa, with dimmed lights. They wanted to make it somehow sentimental or something, the both of them deserves their own time after a hectic schedule as rookies, knowing that for some time they wouldn't be able to do this for a while because they're all gonna be preoccupied once again.

This time it's Serim who was laying on top of Jungmo's lap while Jungmo was the one who was playing through Serim's soft blonde hair. Giving him a good sight of his beautiful boyfriend. 

"Can I see your phone?" Serim suddenly asks out of nowhere.

"Why? Are you going to change my wallpaper again?" Jungmo chuckles and mindlessly gives him his phone, as if he doesn't mind. Serim was kinda baffled with this knowing Jungmo would probably whine or throw sulky things at him again, but tonight it was unbelievable of him to offer his phone just like that. Serim didn't even have to do a hard convincing.

He wanted to tease Jungmo again but to his surprise, when he opened his phone, his mouth was left hanging in shock to see that Jungmo changed it to their own photo. It was their recent photo on the Cloud 9 shooting location in which Taeyoung took for them, it was them in the lake with Serim's shoulder circled around Jungmo, and they were both smiling so bright. Serim was blushing, he knew, but it was dimmed so he wasn't sure of it. But his heart was definitely beating so fast right now. 

"Like it?" Jungmo asks his flustered boyfriend.

"I love it." Serim says. But that was his final blow knowing he doesn't have the strength to pull a joke and change his wallpaper into something hilarious again, because for once, he felt selfish. He wanted Jungmo to never change his wallpaper into something else, ever again. 

"Aren't you going to change it?" Jungmo was teasing Serim but his boyfriend didn't give in.

"No. Don't ever change that to something else." Serim's boyfie instincts was definitely showing and Jungmo is here for it.

"I won't, babe." Jungmo gave Serim a kiss on his cheeks. God knows how Jungmo would do everything for his boyfriend.

"You can change that, of course. But only with something that would do with me." Serim sat up properly and gave him a wink.

"You're so unbelievable. So that means you won't be making fun of me anymore?" Jungmo leaned in to Serim.

"Yeah, fine. I give up. I'll stop, okay? Now stop giving me that face." Serim tells his boyfriend in which he really wants to give a sweet kiss right now.

"Stop holding in hyung, kiss me, I know you want to do it." Serim was startled with Jungmo saying this. But whatever, he proceeds to give his boyfriend a sweet and romantic kiss on his soft lips which Serim hasn't tasted for a while. In which the both of them has to control because they can't do anything disturbing in their own building. 

"Let's go, baby." Serim says as he pulls off and seeing how Jungmo has never processed it yet, but lets Serim hold his hand anyways while leaving the building.

While on the ride home, Serim lets Jungmo sleep on his right shoulder, seeing how his lover got probably tired because he suddenly dragged him to their company. While in the middle of the road, Serim got a hold of Jungmo's phone and airdropped the wallpaper Jungmo has set, and gave himself a grin ear to ear knowing they were matching with their wallpapers now, he doesn't care if everyone would see it, Jungmo is still the one who owns his heart, after all.


End file.
